Of Blood, Bondage, and Memory Flashes
by DragonsBloodElf
Summary: HPDM Slash! set in no specific year, Harry and Draco are drawn together by each others pain and memories. Wiil they be able to bare what they see and feel? Possible marriage andor MPreg. plz. r&r. thanks!


Story Title: (none as of now, if you have a suggestion please tell me)  
  
Chapter Title: Blood, Bondage, and Memory Flashes.  
  
Summary: No specific year, Harry and Draco are drawn together by each others pain and memories. Wiil they be able to bare what they see and feel? Lots of chapt. instead of sequals. plz. r&r. thanks!  
  
"No....I...I..." Harry stuttered, trying to tell himself the truth while laying on his bed on a lazy Saturday durring christmas break. He looked around the Gryffindor dorms and didnt see or hear anybody so he got under his bed. The Gryffindor pulled out a box with a lock on it. The box was carved with symbols and scrolls and such with a silver snake-like lock on it. He reached to his neck and pulled out a silver key attatched to a chain and opened the box. It was lined with some kind of velvet, a deep purple color and had many little silk, velvet, and leather sachtels in it. Harry picked up a small velvet draw-string pouch in a deep red color, almost a deep blood color and opened it. The dark chocolate-haired boy slipped a pocket knife out of the pouch, it was engraved with snakes and more symbols and scrolls. It had words in some kind of language written on the blade along with his full name, Harry James Potter. He set the knife on the pouch and rolled up his left sleeve to the elbow and examined his arm for a while, flexing his muscles every so often. After about 5 minutes he picked up the knife and slit from the wrist up half way to the elbow and took a small scrap of fine linen and wipped the bloody blade on it. The cloth had some other blood stains on it and looked delicate like Harry treasured it. The Gryffindor then reached in the box and took out a thicker cloth and wrapped it around his sliced arm and fell back on his bed after he put everything on his night stand next to his bed. He was in some sort of pain, and also some kind of pleasure.   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
In the Slytherin common room, Draco was laying on a black leather couch writing in his journal. He also drew pictures and wrote poetry but he never admitted to doing such. He was one of the few Slytherins that stayed at Hogwarts over the christmas break, it was his choice to do so. Nobody asked why, and if they did ask Draco wouldnt have a proper answer. Just then the pale blonde snapped his book closed and gasped lightly. The Slytherin had sensed, or rather smelled something. "Blood..." he whispered and got up off the couch running towards the door and down the dungeon halls, forgeting his cloak. He slowed his running pace to a power walk so he wouldn't look supicious. His shirt was untucked and sleeves rolled up to his elbows, tie losely hanging around his neck. Over the summer Draco decided to cut his hair shorter and spike it for a change, so today being no different it was perfectly spiked and his pale skin gaining some color because of his run down the halls. Whatever he had been running to was truely important to him, unlike most, nothing was really important enough that he ran to it. Except this, yes except this time, something had warmed the Dragon's usually cold heart. Draco calmly ran up the last flight of stairs reaching the portrait to none other than the Gryffindor towers. Realizing he didn't know the password he leaned against the cold stone wall and slde towards the floor, his heart sinking. He felt a warm tear fall down his cold cheek. He sat there for what seemed like forever trying to think of a way in that room.   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Harry felt his sliced arm tingle and sting. He knew if anyone saw his arm he would have to go to the nurse and explain he was cutting himself and for what reason he would never tell. He got up to go in the common room and think about what to do now. As soon as the boy went in the room he heard someone crying distantly and looked around the room, knowing he wasn't alone. He didn't see anyone. Taking his wand out, Harry wondered if anyone had seen him cut himself and was watching him. But who? he wondered, who?   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Outside the Gryffindor entrance Draco continued to cry. Pulling out a pouch similar to Harry's (Draco's was dark green) he took out a silver pocket knife Identical to Harry's also. The only difference was instead of Harry's name being on it it had Draco's name, Draco Lucius Malfoy, on the blade. He was able to sense pain and blood, suffering and anger. The pale blonde licked the inside of his left arm, and sliced it from the wrist up to the elbow, watching his blood trickle out on the cold stone floor.   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The chocolate haired boy dropped his wand and fell to the floor on his knees. His sliced arm was stinging worse then ever. He suddenly had a quick flash of a pale arm being sliced, starting to bleed and he was kissing the arm to make it better. Then he had another flash of the same image except it was his own arm being sliced and pale thin lips kissing his arm. Harry knew something was going on so he froze, wondering. His brain was telling him to go somewhere and do something, but should he? He hesitated and slowly walked towards the door. He slowly opened the door, not noticing Draco was sitting outside crying, also bleeding. Draco stood up and continued to cry a little more. Both boys immediatly noticed their arms were bleeding and grabbed each other in a hug and fell to the floor tangled in each other. After about an hour they both managed to close the Gryffindor entrance door and Draco was sitting on Harry's lap, the Gryffindor leaning against the wall, the Dragon leaning on shorter boy. Harry was stroking the blondes hair, noticing that both their shirts were covered in blood. His eyes foubnd some blood on the tall boy's neck and licked it off. The blonde put his hand on the shorter boy's leg and his index finger started stroking back and forth, his other hand cupped around the other boy's hand keeping it warm. After a good two hours of sitting in each other's company Harry broke the silence and whispered softly, "How did you know?" The Slytherin turned around to face the Gryffindor and sighed. "I don't know. I guess if someone cares enough about someone they can sense when the other is in pain or whatever. What about you? What brought you to open the door and stumble upon me?" Harry noticed the thinner boy's eyes were concerned and caring. "Well, I honestly dont know. Your theory sounds correct though. I had just slit myself and got up to think by the fire when I heard crying, took my wand out for safety and didn't see anyone. I dropped my wand and fell to my knees and had flashes. I don't know, I felt pain, like someone elses pain. like yo..." the shorter boy got cut off when the dragon prince finished "like my pain." They where interupted by some first years walking down the hall past them and noticed a few of them where holding hands, like couples. Some of them looking curiously, others leaning as far away as the could walking by quickly. As soon as they where far enough away Draco spoke up. "bloody little homophobic hetrosexual prats." the four eyed boy looked at him with a smile and kissed him lightly laughing. "bloody git." Harry said softly as Draco leaned in for another kiss. "oh really? I 'm a bloody git?" Tthe blonde asked as they finished the kiss. The Gyffindor smiled, "Yep, my sexy bloody git. All mine." The taller boy stood up and offered the shorter boy his hand. Harry took the hand and got up. "Where we going Drac?" the chocolate haired boy asked as the other boy pulled him down the hall.   
  
"Well, you know that the last day of christmas break is this Sunday, right?" Harry nodded. "Well, today is Saturday, school starts back up on Monday." the shorter boy had a confused look and said "I know that love, but what about it?" The Dragon prince just smiled and lead the Gryffindor to the closest fireplace. Draco had then explained that he wanted to know why they both could feel each others pain and emotions and so forth. The other boy agreed to go and get some of their questions answered. They decided to floo over. They arrived at their destination where they entered a little shop with books and other sorts of goodies. "Where are we Drac?" Harry asked out of curiousity rather then fear, for some strange reason he felt safe with the Dragon prince. The pale blonde didn't answer right away he asked the lady at the desk if Orriana was there and they where showed to a room in the back. The room didn't have a door but a curtain of small crystal beads of different colors and a large couch, even though the gryffindor didn't know what was going to happen. A tall, skinny woman with short curly blonde hair and a nice robe of black, silver, and dark greens, reds, blues, and purples stepped out from a side room. she had a silver badge on with her name engraved on it. She had a smile on her face and was carrying a large board with a new roll of parchment on one end and on the other end the parchment was rolling itself up as she wrote, she also had a quill in hand, dipping it in an ink well as she wrote.   
  
"Hello. My name is Orriana, just Orriana. Please have a seat on the couch and make yourselves cozy." Her words almost flew, or floated on clouds as she spoke. Her voice soft and calming.   
  
"So, you two, Draco and Harry, came here to ask a few questions and get a few answers about something magical that cannot be explained by yourselves. Is that correct my dears?" Her words kept floating. Both Harry and Draco nodded responding in unison "Yes, correct."   
  
She waited for one of the boys to start talking or asking questions. Harry didn't know what to say so he hoped Draco would.   
  
"Well, you see, both Harry and I have been able to feel each others pain, suffering, hurt, fears, sadness and so forth. Also we both have flashes of little sence type things where we see either the past, present, or future of each other, sometimes good sometimes bad. We sometimes also hear what each other is thinking, and finish each others sentences, think alike, and do the same things at the same time." Orriana was writing on her parchment and listening, thinking deeply. Draco looked at the shorter boy next to him on the couch and gave him a questioning gesture. The boy nodded back closeing his eyes while nodding. "If this next piece of info would help you any, we also came out as being 'homosexual' and together to only a few select people over summer break this year and they are very supportive of us." Orriana smiled at the boys and sighed happily, scribbling something down and then began to talk, assuming she knew the rest fo the story, which to the bos surprise she did.   
  
"Well, that is great! You two are special indeed. The reason you two know so much about each other and feel what you feel is because of the strong amount of love and care between the both of you. Only a select few have this connection, rarely between people younger than 21. Before you start to think this is bad or anything, it is not, I repeat not a bad thing it is a great, wonderful thing you two have. If you don't mind I would like to do a few tests on the both of you to check for a few more things and give you some advice if you boys don't mind." The boys looked a lot happier and the shorter boy replied bravely "Anything you want to do, we are fine wih we have all the time in the world." Draco started to laugh and said "well we don't all the time in the world, we have till tomorrow night, we have classes on Monday." Orriana nodded and told them about all the tests and began.   
  
"Ok, now if you don't mind would you please take out your wands and hand them to me. Thank you." After Orriana had the wands she directed them to do some magic on each other. "Just concentrate on doing one thing to each other and if you succeed you will know if you have wandless magic. Some powerful spells can't be done without a wand, but if both of you are together you might be able to pull off some big spells with wandless magic. In order for that to work you both must be insync with each other and together mentally." After some instruction the chocolate haired boy took off the thinner boy'd cloak, loosened his tie, untucked/messed up his shirt, and levitated Draco over to himself, where they kissed each other. They forgot where they where and pulled away from each other. Orriana just smiled and told the blonde to do something to his love. After thinking about it he came up with something and levitated himself back to the couch, sitting. Then he took, or rather harshly pulled, of Harry's cloak, tie and messed his shirt up. The Dragon prince was happy with what he did but he smirked and levitated the Gryffindor over to him, standing infront of the pale boy. Just when Orriana and Draco's captive thought it was over the Slytherin used his wandless magic to tie his love up, hands above his head, wrists crossed and lightly gagged the shorter boy. Draco stood up and smirked at Harry, walking past him a few inches and stopped. "Cool." He hissed softly.   
  
What's next Orriana?" After some struggleing Draco let Harry go even though he didn't want to. Orriana began to explain the next test "Draco I am going to start with you, please come with me in the next room." They both went in the next room and she told Draco what she needed him to do for her. "You need to pick a painfull memory and allow me to 'reccord' it and then I will 'replay' it in fragments by transfering it to Harry and see if he reacts in certain ways. You ready?" Draco nodded and once his memory was reccorded they watched through the two-way mirror for Harry's reaction. First flash was one of Draco being slapped by Lucius. Then Draco stopped Orriana from doing anymore. He had a better idea to see if Harry would respond. Orriana had Draco explain and she didn't really like the idea but if it worked it would be a better answer then her idea. Draco took out his pocket knife from his pocket and opened it. Then the pale blonde took out a piece of cloth and layed the knife on the cloth. The Slytherin sat in the corner of the room, leaning against the wall, he licked his inner arm and picked up the blade. He placed the tip of the blade at the base of his wrist when suddenly the thin boy snapped up dropping the knife. Orriana wondered what was going on and it hit her that Draco must be having a flash or seeing or feeling something. Draco leaned against the wall and slid down on the floor crying. In dead silence he yelled.   
  
"Harry!!"   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Well there was chapter one. This is my first attempt at a fanfic like this. I like it. If you are wondering what is going to happen next I will have the next chapter up in a few hours. I am on X-mas break so I have lots of time. I don't mind if you leave me a note with some suggestions, comments, questions, or complaints *(please try to complain nicely. thanks!) If you find something incorrect regarding any of the HP books or spelling, grammar, or whatever please tell me I would like to hear about it. Thank you to anybody who reads this story!! Going to write the next chapter.  
  
The following chapters may contain some or all of the following: blood, secrets, kissing, anger, crying, maybe a flashback or two, parties, a look into the future, and maybe even some more made up characters. hehe! enjoy! 


End file.
